Grossesse spéciale
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: Naruto est enceint et posséde le sharringan, Sasuke est anxieu et un tournoi approche. Miss Drary devient Toruna Kimauzu
1. Amour, sexe et alcool

**Auteur : Miss Drary**

**Beta : Naya **(faut la féliciter elle a du mérite)

**Titre : Grossesse spéciale**

**Genre : romance (/ action ?)**

**Personnage : Sasunaru**

**Longueur : au départ c'est un oneshot mais très long donc je le coupe !**

**Résumé : un tournoi, une fête, une nuit d'amour et les conséquences avec**

**Attention : relations hétérosexuel (vous comprendrez pourquoi) ! Lemon à venir ! Gros délire fait pour une copine ! Mais je le trouve pas mal quand même !**

**disclaimer : bien entendu les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et son à l'auteur comme me la fait rappeler the justice car j'avais oublié de les mettres. merci à toi**

Dans cette fic Gaara est le Kazekage de Suna, Temari et Kankuro sont des chunins, tous les autres sont aussi des chunins, ils ont 17 ans.

**Grossesse Spéciale**

**Chapitre 1 : Amour, sexe et Alcool**

Sasuke se réveilla sur un petit nuage, il était comme un bien heureux, il l'avait fait. Enfin depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour l'un envers l'autre. A coté de lui dormait son Baka de coéquipier, qui était maintenant son amant, le soleil illuminant sa peau dorée, ses longs cheveux blond tombant en cascade sur son corps, cachant une partie de sa poitrine. STOP !! Cheveux long, poitrine….oh merde.

Il souleva le drap pour s'assurer qu'il devait encore rêver…remerde.

Il examina l'intérieur de la chambre, quelque meuble en ébène, un bureau, les mûrs couleurs bleu nuit teinté de blanc par endroit, le lit au centre de la pièce avec les draps noir. A droite sur sa table de chevet, un kunai et la photo de son équipe à l'âge de leurs douze ans, la fenêtre derrière lui avec un filet de soleil passant au travers des volets. Des vêtements éparpillé un peu partout, signe de l'empressement de la veille. Tout semblait normal.

Bon récapitulons, pourquoi Naruto était-il en sexy méta ?

Il se remémora la soirée d'hier.

Tout d'abord, Tsunade les avait tous convoqués c'est-à-dire toutes les équipes plus les deux de Suna pour leur annoncer une sorte de tournoi. Elle avait établit des équipes de deux pour pouvoir examiner leurs niveaux et les obliger à faire équipe avec un garçons ou une fille, ils devraient se battre contre des Anbu, même s'ils n'étaient que des chunins, puis les gagnants contre leurs sensei…..les groupes désignés étaient : Lee/ Sakura, Ino/Choji, Kiba/Hinata, Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Shino/Kankuro, moi et Naruto. Je ne vous raconte pas comment j'étais aux anges. Sakura elle, était entrain d'étrangler Lee, Shikamaru soupiré comme à son habitude. Hinata semblait déçu de ne pas être avec Naruto. Quand aux autres, ils se passèrent de commentaire.

Ensuite Kiba a proposé d'aller faire la fête en vue de notre future victoire sur nos sensei qui serait écrasante, bien entendu ils ont tous squatté chez moi. Faut dire que je ne manque pas de place. Ils ont picolé comme des trous, d'ailleurs j'étais légèrement saoul quand j'ai attrapé Naruto dans la cuisine et que je lui ais dit que je l'aimais. Le dobe pour toute réponse m'a embrassé d'une manière torride, au début j'ai cru qu'il était complètement déchiré comme les autres.

Mais il s'est avéré que monsieur le mangeur de ramen national, n'avait pas encore bu de la soirée et qu'il était parfaitement maître de lui-même. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher non plus, j'étais fou de joie. Comment ça vous avez du mal à l'imaginer ? Bref, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Nous rompîmes le baiser en entendant Kiba hurler après Naruto. Après avoir rejoins alors le reste de notre promotion dans le salon nous vîmes qu'ils étaient tous, mais alors tous saouls. Ils se lançaient des défis, Naruto qui s'était mit lui aussi à boire, se transforma en sexy no jutsu sous le défi du : « t'es pas cape de rester en sexy méta jusqu'au lendemain ! » de Kiba. Le dit Naruto fonça tête baissée, comme d'habitude.

Le problème c'est qu'il c'est transformé en omettant de garder ses vêtement. Je vous laisse imaginer son degré d'alcoolémie. Donc pour sa sécurité vis-à-vis des autres je décidai de lui prêter un short blanc et un tee-shirt bleu avec le symbole Uchiwa dans le dos. L'autre problème c'est qu'il était diablement sexy avec, du coup c'est moi qui me suis mis à boire.

La soirée a dû se terminer vers cinq ou six heures du matin et je ne sais même pas si tout le monde est rentré sans problème.

On est monté dans ma chambre et là on a….on a….oh re re merde, j'étais tellement saoul que j'ai fais l'amour à Naruto alors qu'il était encore une fille.

Opération récupération de mémoire terminée. Je regarde le dobe, lui recouvre le corps d'un drap, manquerait plus qu'il soit malade, je l'embrasse alors sur ses fine moustache de sa joue symbole du démon renard en lui et il commence doucement à se réveiller. J'étais à la recherche de mon caleçon, quand Naruto m'attira en arrière sur le lit et me réclama un vrai baiser avant de rester paresser encore un peu dans "notre lit". Après lui avoir donné ce baiser, je m'habille de mon éternel short beige et mon chandail bleu nuit, jette un dernier coup d'œil pour le voir faire un contraste saisissant entre se peau, ses cheveux d'or et les draps. Et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Le cauchemar commence.

Là-dedans je découvre Choji qui dort dans la baignoire à droite, Shikamaru sur le tapis de bain en face de moi. Dans le coin à gauche il y a la douche et au bout de la pièce un meuble avec double vasque incrusté, quatre miroirs amovibles surplombant ceci. La pièce est clair, complètement carrelée. Le sol est en damier blanc et vert foncé, les mûrs blancs coupé d'une frise verte à mi hauteur, la baignoire est verte ainsi que la douche et les vasques. La pièce apparaissait comme précieuse.

Je vais dans la chambre de mon frère. Cette pièce me fait toujours frissonner. Elle est si sombre. Les mûrs, sont rouge sang, les petit meubles qui composent la pièce sont noir. Le lit double au centre de la pièce avec la fenêtre derrière celui-ci.

J'y découvre Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino et Temari en travers du lit double. Ne me demandez pas comment elles arrivent à tenir à cinq dedans, je me le demande moi-même. Sakura a le pied droit de Temari dans la figure, Hinata sert un coussin contre elle, Tenten a un shurikens dans la main et Ino ronfle.

Après ce superbe spectacle, je descendis, traversant le couloir beige, le parqué sombre craque sous mes pieds. Je tourne à gauche avant l'entrée. J'y découvre Neji et Lee sur le canapé, Kiba avec Akamaru sur lui en travers d'un fauteuil à gauche de celui-ci, Shino dans le deuxième à droite et Kankuro sur la table basse en bois. Derrière lui il y a la télévision, les meubles sont en chêne et le canapé plus les fauteuils dans les tons beige. A gauche, la salle à manger est jointive au salon, une immense baie vitrée sur le mur droit, au centre une grand table en hêtre recouverte d'une nappe blanche apparemment sale, sur le mur gauche un buffet avec la vaisselle en porcelaine. Les mûrs du salon et de la salle à manger sont d'une couleur jaune orangé ou trône quelques cadres, unique et dernier souvenir de mon clan.

L'horreur de la pièce m'interpelle alors, cannettes, bouteilles de saké, paquets de chips, saucisses, bonbons, ramens et autres un peu partout. Mais une chose était sûre, je ne serais pas le seul à ranger ! Ah ça non !

Je me dirige vers la cuisine et ramène le nécessaire pour déjeuner sur la table de la salle à manger après avoir viré une vingtaine de bouteille et changer la nappe. Je fais un max de bruit pour réveiller les paresseux qui dorment dans le salon formant avec la salle à manger une seule pièce. Comment ça je ne suis pas gentil ? Vous croyez m'apprendre quelque chose là ? Ce n'est pas la question de toute façon, il presque 10h30 et il est temps qu'ils se lèvent.

J'avais fini de mettre la table et le premier à se réveiller fut Kankuro faut dire que j'avais fait exprès de le pousser en bas de la table basse. Le boum qu'il fit en tombant, fît se lever tous ceux de la pièce en trente secondes kunai en main. Quelle bande d'idiots, je vous jure. Kiba s'installe en bout de table avec gauche Kankuro suivit de Neji, puis à droite Shino et Lee. Pendant qu'ils se mettent à table, je monte dans la salle de bain pour réveiller Choji en ouvrant le robinet au dessus de sa tête orienter vers "glacial". Pour Shikamaru, là l'accueil fût un galèèèèèèère lorsque je lui jetai du linge sale sur la figure. Arrivé dans la chambre de mon frère, j' hurle :

- Sakura, Haruno vous avez échoué à vos testes de niveaux genins, vous êtes renvoyés !

Se réveillant en sursaut, la pauvre en est tombée du lit.

- Non ce n'est pas possible, j'ai répondu correctement à toutes les questions !

S'apercevant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle me dit de ne pas la regarder car elle n'est pas présentable, Ino lui souffle encore à moitié endormi que de toute façon un grand front sera toujours laid, s'en suivi alors :

- La ferme grosse truie !

- T'as un problème grand front ?

- Oui c'est toi mon problème !

Je sortis de la pièce juste avant que la porte ne claque à cause d'une mini tornade provoquée par un éventail.

- C'est vous deux le problème, y'en a qui dorment bordel !

Après ce petit discours très poétique de Temari je les entendis tous se lever et descendre les escaliers, pendant ce temps je partis sortir de son cocon de chaleur une blonde, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas encore redevenu un garçon. Etrange ?

Je descendis alors et m'assis à coté de Shikamaru qui était à coté de Lee... En face de Shikamaru il y a Temari suivi de Hinata et Tenten, les deux furies se disputèrent pour savoir laquelle des deux s'assiérait entre moi et Choji, je pousse un soupir avant de m'apercevoir que plus personne ne parle, je dirige alors mon regard vers l'objet de leur attention.

Là devant la table où tout le monde est réuni, Naruto est en train de se frotter les yeux seulement vêtus d'un boxer noir où est imprimée l'effigie des Uchiwa et d'un de mes fidèles tee-shirts ce qui surprend tout le monde. Il longe la table, passe devant Sakura et Ino qui figées se tiennent toujours chacune par le col, et s'Install tranquillement à la place qu'elles se disputaient quelques secondes avant. Dépité Sakura se place en bout de table avec à droite Ino.

Naruto se tourne alors vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue, je devins couleur tomate pendant qu' Hinata s'évanouit. Sakura et Ino hurle qu'elles vont lui faire une tête au carré.

- Naruto t'est sûr que ça va ? interrogea Kiba en bout de table

- Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Kiba ?

- Oh c'est juste que tu viennes d'embrasser sur la joue ton rival de toujours et que tu portes ses fringues.

- Ah je n'avais pas fait attention. répondit Naruto en se frottant le crâne

- Si on pouvait manger dans le silence ... Lança Shikamaru

- T'as pas fini de te plaindre le flémard ! Rétorqua Témari

Je ne crûs pas une seule seconde le coup du « je n'avais pas fait attention » car je me doutais que Naruto se sentait super bien dans mes fringues surtout parce que celles-ci portaient mon odeur.

Le reste de la matinée se passa en bagarres à tout bout de chants pour déterminer qui rangerait quoi. J'ai même failli ne plus avoir de maison à cause de mon blond, il voulait régler le compte de Sakura à coup de rasengan, car elle n'arrêtait de me coller. Faut dire qu'avant il s'en fichait, mais la Sakura n'a pas compris pourquoi. Je n'étais pas contre mais ma maison si ! Tous finirent par partir vers 12h3O. Heureusement pour leur survie, ils avaient tous rangé.

L'après midi se passa calmement, ce qui est étrange quand on est avec Naruto me direz vous. D'ailleurs je suis justement en train de le regarder, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas retransformé car là il est 5 heures de l'après midi et Mr dort comme une marmotte depuis le déjeuner.

Je me décide à le réveiller et il m'embrasse, dieu que c'est bon ! Puis d'un seul coup il se dirige vers les toilette et vomis. J'ais pas une halène qui sent à se point là ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Je le rejoins donc et lui demande :

- Naruto ça ne va pas ? demanda inquiet Sasuke appuyé contre la chambranle

- Non. dit-il en tirant la chasse d'eau

- Demande à Tsunade de t'examiner ?

- C'n'est pas la peine je vais demander à Kyu. Rétorqua t-il en se rinçant la bouche au lavabo

- Kyu ?

- Kyubi celui qui est en moi. Essuyant son visage d'une serviette

- Non ça je sais que tu l'as en toi tu me l'as déjà dit, mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Kyu ?

- Oh ça ! C'est parce que quand je le fais sortir il peut être sous trois formes, Kyu-kyu et de la taille d'un chat, Kyu un poney, est Kyubi sa taille originel. dit-il en regagnant la chambre suivit de Sasuke

- Tu peux le faire sortir ?

Naruto lui répondit que oui tout en se rasseyant sur le lit avec Sasuke, il se mordit le pouce, glissa le sang sur le sceau du démon renard appliqua sa main et pouf, un kyu en sortit. Le dit renard se mit à bailler apparemment il devait dormir comme son porteur.

-Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, d'habitude je ne n'attrape jamais de maladie car tu me guéris !

- Cette maladie là ne se guérie pas Naruto. Lui répondit Kyu endormi

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Sasuke sur les nerfs

- Tu es enceint, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te retransformer. Bailla t-il

-…. (Sasuke) figé

-…. (Naruto) les yeux écarquillé

-…(Kyu) somnolent

- QUOI ?! (Sasuke et Naruto) Kyu sursaute. Mais on l'a fait qu'une fois ! je/il ne peu pas être enceinte !

- Tu sais Naruto, du côté de ta mère, les filles ont toujours eu des grossesses multiple, elle attendait des quadruplés, malheureusement suite à un accident, toi seul a survécu jusqu'au terme de la grossesse. Je sais que mon pouvoir peut te transformé complètement en fille. Par contre le faite que tu sois subitement enceinte me laisse perplexe.

- Et moi j'en attends combien ?

- Naruto tu ne peux pas le savoir maintenant ! Il faut attendre au moins...je ne sais pas bien mais se doit être trois mois ? suggéra Sasuke

- Trois. Je suis à l'intérieur de lui depuis qu'il est bébé alors je peux vous l'affirmer car lorsque quelque chose de nouveau s'y développent je le sais automatiquement ! S'offusqua le renard

- Mais, on a que 17 ans ! S'insurgea Naruto

Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto commençait à paniquer, il le prit contre lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Un silence apaisant envahissez la pièce quand Naruto pausa la question fatidique :

- Sasuke est-ce que tu m'aimes au point de refaire ton clan avec moi ? Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux

Sasuke ne réfléchit même pas, pourquoi hésiter alors qu'il avait enfin la personne qu'il aimait, et que celui ci avait trois descendants du sharringan en lui.

**-** Oui. murmura l'Uchiwa à son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux couleur blé

- Tu veux les garder ? Questionna t-il avec appréhension

- Oui, mais c'est toi qui décide Naruto, ils sont en toi ! Le rassurant

- Alors je vais être maman du tombeur Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? dit Naruto en embrassant Sasuke qui rougissait.

- Baka. Détournant la tête pour cacher ses rougissements

- Bien alors je vais vous expliquer, car la grossesse ne sera pas normale je pense.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiétait déjà Sasuke pour son ange.

- Et bien dans vos trois enfants va couler la puissance Uchiwa, Uzumaki, mais surtout la mienne qui comme vous avez pu le constater pouvait rendre Naruto totalement fille et apparemment le faire tombé enceinte. Et il y a aussi la marque maudite, ce qui veut dire qu'un tel amas de puissance va accélérer la croissance de vos enfants.

- Ce qui veut dire ? Questionna le brun

- Que pour une femme la grossesse dure normalement 9 mois, et dans votre cas au plus rapide se sera dans deux semaines, au plus trois que Naruto accouchera.

- ….2….semaines ?...Je crois que…..Naruto commença à verdir

- Naruto ça va ? S'enquit Sasuke

- Non !

Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où Sasuke et Kyu le suivirent, là ils le virent vomir, encore.

Apparemment tous les symptômes seraient en accélérés aussi

**A suivre …..**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Kyu qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

**Auteur :** voilà, grâce à ma beta je peux enfin le publier ! (tout le monde applaudit Naya)

**Sasuke :** et t'es fier de toi ?

**Auteur :** ouais !

**Naruto :** pourquoi ce n'est pas Sasuke la fille !

**Sasuke :** Dobe ! C'est moi le plus virile des deux !

**Naruto :** pourtant tes traits sont plus efféminés que les miens !

**Sasuke :**…..

**Auteur :** effectivement (regarde Sasuke de plus près) j'en prends note pour la prochaine fic !

**Sasuke :** Teme ! Viens ici ! C'est de ta faute !

**Naruto :** KYAAA !! Femme enceinte !! N'approche pas !!

Voilà dite moi ce que vous en pensez, je comprendrai si vous ne trouvez pas ça super élaboré ! En même temps il à était écrit en un jour.

Bon une p'tite review pour me faire plaisir ou déplaisir

**Je tien à m'excuser des problèmes qu'il y a eu il n'y a pas longtemps.**

**Un petit plaisantin s'amuse à utiliser mon pseudo pour insulter, d'autres lecteurs ou auteurs sur cette fic (ou d'autre peut être), cela fait deux fois qu'il recommence, après c'est moi qui est les problèmes.**


	2. Les ennuies commencent

Voilou, le chap 2 est arrivé !

Merci pour les reviews, qu'elles est étaient méchante ou non, constructive ou pas, ça ma fait plaisir.

Bref je tiens à dire que le petit c qui s'amuse à utiliser mon pseudo risque de ne pas faire long feu si je le chope.

Pour savoir si c'est une review ou un message de moi :

- sachez que je n'envoie jamais de reviews sur mes propres fics, aussi si mon nom y figurent se n'est pas moi qui ait écrit.

- Deuxièmement si mon nom figure comme review anonyme, se n'est pas non plus moi qui ait écrit, j'envoie toujours mes reviews en étant connecté

Bonne lecture à tous

**Chapitre 2 : Les ennuient commencent**

_Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain où Sasuke et Kyu la suivirent, là ils la virent vomir, encore._

Une fois qu'elle eu fini de vider son estomac, du peu qu'il contenait, elle se rinça la bouche. Le goût était vraiment horrible. Comment les femmes pouvait elle tenir pendant neuf mois ? Certes elle savait que normalement elles ne se mettaient pas toutes suite à avoir la nausée comme elle mais quand même ! Elle se rinça une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Naruto, tu vas souvent vomir. Annonça Kyu

- Et quels autres truc va-t-il encore m'arriver ?

- Pas des trucs ! Des symptômes !

Naruto passa devant eux et se redirigea vers la chambre. Etrangement le sol sembler mou et les mûrs s'animait, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'assoit et rapidement si elle ne voulait pas avoir un abonnement pour la salle de bain de Sasuke.

Ils la suivirent et une fois Naruto assis. Kyu lui énonça les autres symptômes.

- Ensuite, tu mangeras plus, tu iras plus souvent aux toilettes et tu dormiras beaucoup plus.

- C'est bien ma veine, déjà qu'elle passe son temps à dormir, voilà qu'elle va quasiment faire que ça ! Soupira Sasuke

- Didon Teme ! Tu ne commences pas ou je vais m'énerver. S'enflamma de suite Naruto brandissant le poing

- Mais bien sur je t'attends usuratonkashi… ou du moins si tu arrive à te lever ? Se moqua Sasuke tout en croisant les bras sur son torse en s'appuyant contre la porte.

- Attend tu vas voir !

Naruto se leva d'un bon, mais malheureusement le vertige sembler plus fort que sa volonté. A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'elle vacilla dangereusement vers l'avant. Sasuke soupira et rattrapa le blond dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne chute.

Le seul problème au charmant tableau de notre Naruto dans les bras de son beau Sasuke, c'est que celle-ci n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide. Une véritable tête brûlée.

- Dobe ! Baka ! Teme ! Lâche moi je peux marcher tout seul !

Naruto se débattait comme un diable dans les bras puissant de Sasuke qui ne faisait que raffermir sa prise. Face aux hurlements de la blonde, il sentait poindre le bout d'une migraine carabiné, priant l'espace d'un instant que leurs enfants n'héritent pas de la formidable voix de la blonde. Ceci fait il se décida enfin à faire cesser se cirque qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger Kyubi. Beaucoup trop habitué apparemment au braillement de la blonde depuis la naissance.

- URUSEI !

Naruto se figea et observa Sasuke dans les yeux. La couleur était signe de mauvais présage, celle-ci était passée du noir de nuit au rouge sang. Elle ne dit plus un mot et laissa Sasuke le rallonger sur le lit.

Kyubi n'ayant pas peur pour sa vie trouva le moment idéal pour la ramener.

- Je crois que j'avais oublié les sautes d'humeurs. Fit Kyu un rictus sur les babines cherchant à provoquer le brun

Naruto qui ne quittait pas Sasuke du regard vis celui-ci devenir plus sombre encore

- Ano…Kyu je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas la ramener. Suggéra Naruto en direction de sa droite du lit

- Et puis quoi encore ! Faut ty faire l'Uchiwa, ta pas fini d'en bavais…mouahaha ! enfin quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ! tu savoir se que signifie le mot faible.

Naruto eu à peine le temps de cligner des paupières que Sasuke avait bondit sur Kyubi. Tenant le renard contre l'armoire, un kunai frôlant sa gorge.

Kyubi loin de se sentir intimidé par se mortel, lui ria au nez. Agaçant le brun encore plus, brun qui commença à enfoncé la lame dans sa gorge.

Ne pas trouver Itachi l'énervé, lui qui n'arrêté pas de dire qu'il était faible. Mais que se foutue renard si mette aussi, il avait vraiment du mal à le digéré, ça. alors pourquoi ne pas se défoulé ? de toute façon il ne pouvait pas mourrir comme ça cet idiot de renard.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois faire morveux, orphelin du plus sombre des clans de Konoha ? Ricana le démon

- Te tuer serait déjà un bon début. Proposa Sasuke d'un sourire malveillant, tout en continuant d'enfoncer la lame lentement, le sang carmin commençant à venir lécher la lame.

- Me tuer ? Imbécile je ne suis qu'une émanation de chakra du corps de Naruto, certes tu tueras cette enveloppe de chakra mais mon véritable corps et esprit sont bien à l'abri dans le corps de ta blonde. En définitif sa ne fera que me renvoyer dans son corps.

- Peut-être mais tu oublis que moi sa va me faire du bien…

D'un geste Sasuke enfonça le kunai dans la gorge du renard, qui couina. Le sang se rependant t'elle une fontaine gisant autour de Sasuke imbibant son short beige. Il eu un rictus malveillant puis toutes trace du renard s'évapora, plus de taches de sang. Il ne restait que le kunai planté dans l'armoire. Et il se sentit apaisé, cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, pour se défouler.

Naruto se sentit étrangement en danger. Même si Sasuke sembler l'aimait celui-ci pouvait faire preuve d'une cruauté sans égale. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Sasuke lui ordonna de rester la où il était.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Sasuke ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Elle se leva, cachant comme elle pouvait la nausée qui commencé à revenir.

- Tu comptes aller ou ? S'interposa Sasuke entre elle et la porte

- Tu tes regardé ? Tu me fais peur Sasuke, ta vu se que tu as fais à Kyu !

- Il n'a rien sentit ce n'était que du chakra ! S'énerva Sasuke attrapant la blonde par les épaules

- Tu me fais mal Sasuke ! Tu te rend compte que sa pourrait être moi dans ta prochaine crise ! Naruto s'extirpa des bars du brun et recula de quelques pas.

Un éclaire de lucidité traversa l'esprit du brun. Il savait qu'il était démoniaque, cette soif de sang, lui avait toujours fait peur. Mais si Naruto partait, il était certain de ne plus se contrôler.

- Jamais…avança Sasuke

- Quoi ?

- Jamais je te ferais du mal. Il la prit dans ses bras. Je t'aime Naruto. Puis il l'embrassa passionnément

Naruto sentant la peur qui circuler dans le corps du brun d'après son étreinte, à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille. Rassura celui-ci en coupant le baiser.

- Bien je vous prends à l'essai Mr Uchiwa. Mais j'espère être remboursé si je ne suis pas satifaite. Puis il le ré embrassa

- Baka…Sasuke senti Naruto sourire contre ses lèvres

Le baiser rompu Naruto le questionna

- Ont garde ça secret ?

- Oui, je pense que pour ta sécurité face aux filles de Konoha, de préservé le coeur d'Iruka et de la colère de Tsunade qui dirait que tu est complètement insouciant, idiots..

- Ca va j'ais compris ! Une mine boudeuse sur la figure

Sasuke souri, non c'était certain. jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

- bon je vais prévenir Tsunade que tu es malade.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a une mission demain, je nous vois mal nous arrêter toutes les 30 secondes pour que tu ailles faire pipi ou te porter tout le trajet parce que tu dors, sans éveiller l'attention de Sakura qui est l'apprentie de Tsunade je te rappelle.

- Ok, je vais me coucher ! dit-elle en baillant.

- Au faite Naruto. L'interpella Sasuke en bas de l'escalier

Celui–ci passa la tête observant Sasuke

- Hum ?

- Désormais c'est chez toi Naruto. Puis il disparut

- Quoi ? SASUKE ! Attend !

Trop tard le brun avait déjà filé et lui se dirigeait maintenant vers l'appelle irrésistible de son lit un sourire de dix kilomètre sur la face. Il se jeta littéralement sur le lit l'immense lit double et s'endormit.

Sasuke se rendit chez l'Hokage et informa Tsunade que Naruto n'était pas bien et qu'ellene participerait pas à la mission de demain. Cette gourde voulut voir Naruto, il ne manquait plus que ça, elle est médecin et si elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte, Naruto va me tuer. D'une parce que mes groupies vont s'en prendre à Naruto et de deux parce qu'elle vont me coller encore plus.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Hokage-sama, elle ne peut pas y aller parce que Kyubi est dans une phase d'envie meurtrière en ce moment. Il empêche Naruto de se retransformer en mec et le fait dormir sans arrêt pour l'énerver, du coup elle pense que c'est plus sage de s'abstenir de venir.

- elle a raison, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne tue ses coéquipiers par mégarde. elle restera ici pendant toute la durée de votre mission et la semaine suivante pas de mission vu que dans quinze jours a lieu le tournoi.

Sasuke rentra chez lui, et raconta le mensonge qu'il avait inventé, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Kyu car il faisait toujours en sorte que Naruto se sente bien. Mais Sasuke sourri, il avait eu en quelque sorte une mini revanche sur le démon.

Le lendemain matin donc lundi, il partit tôt pour une mission d'une semaine, il embrassa Naruto avant de partir et lui dit de faire attention à lui.

Le premier jour se passa sans aucun souci, mais c'est le mardi que les problèmes commencèrent, selon Kyu, Naruto était déjà à deux mois de grossesse.

Cela faisait une heure que Naruto était assis par terre dans l'entrée à hurler en se tenant les yeux. Elle fit sortir le renard afin qu'il l'examine.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est horrible j'ai trop mal ! Kyu t'es où ?

- Juste devant toi.

- Mais tu n'y es pas ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Reste avec moi !

- Naruto je n'ais pas bougé, je suis juste devant toi, regarde-moi.

- ….. Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh mon dieu . . .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as le sharingan de niveau 3 à tes deux yeux !

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ! Paniqua t-il.

- Je ne sais pas Naruto.

- Mais j'ai mal !

- On va commencer par te bander les yeux sa t'évitera d'avoir trop mal et de voir des choses qui ne sont pas réel. Où est que je peux te dégoter un foulard dans cette baraque ?

- J'en sais rien je ne suis ici que depuis trois jours, essaye dans son armoire

Kyu parti dans la chambre, ouvrit la poignée de l'armoire à l'aide de ses dents. Poignée qui morfla un bon coup. Sautant dans l'armoire il retourna le linge, espérant dénicher un bandana. Il fini par en trouver un avec l'effigie des Uchiwa.

Décidément tout porter leur symbole. Tirant sur le bout de tissu, afin de l'extirper du tas proéminant d'affaire sortit de l'armoire qui jonchait le sol.

Il s'aperçut pour son grand désespoir que le bout de tissu n'en finissait pas. Après avoir totalement tiré dessus, il se rendit compte que le sois disant bandana était une nappe. Enervé il descendit retrouver Naruto qui attendait patiemment dans le salon.

Lui faisant par de son échec, il lui intima de descendre son bandeau frontal sur ses yeux. Une fois fait il aida la jeune femme à remonter se coucher. Celle-ci ne se réveilla pas de la journée.

Le lendemain, c'est le bruit de Naruto qui avait dégringolé dans l'escalier qui réveilla Kyu. Kyu s'était dépêché de sortir du lit et de rentrer dans son corps pour soigner les éventuelles blessures.

- _Idiotes qu'est ce que ta foutus ?_

- C'n'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim ! S'indigna Naruto parlant à son démon intérieur. N'importe qui le voyant maintenant l'aurait pris pour un fou

- _Tu ne pouvais pas me réveiller ? Je t'aurais aidé à descendre !_

- J'y ais pas penser…bouda la blonde triturant ses doigts à la Hinata

Le renard soupira et indiqua à Naruto de le refaire sortir afin qu'il l'aide à se déplacer. Elle monta sur le dos de Kyu et se laissa mener dans la cuisine. Cuisine qui une fois arriver était complètement vide de nourriture, le brun avait certainement du oublier de faire les courses.

Elle décida d'aller faire les courses elle-même. C'est donc toujours sur le dos de son renard, qui avait pris soin de rassembler toutes ses queues en une seule qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le marché.

Naruto se rappela en chemin que Sasuke lui avait raconté qu'un jour dans sa famille, quelqu'un était devenu fou parce qu'il ne contrôlait pas le sharingan dans son clan.

Naruto avait les mêmes symptômes : hallucinations, folie, perte des repères, vue altérée…

Pendant q'ils firent les courses Kyu priait pour que personnes des connaissances de Naruto ne le reconnaisse, déjà qu'ils attiraient pas mal la foule avec sa taille et sa couleur rousse et une jeune fille au yeux bandé vêtu à l'effigie des Uchiwa ne passait pas inaperçu. Il entendait déjà de son ouie fine les ragots qui commençaient à se former, comme quoi L'Uchiwa aurait une petite amie et blabla…

Dès que Naruto eut acheté la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, il fila en vitesse en direction des quartier Uchiwa laissant derrière lui, une meute de jeune fille qui avait rappliqué et les passant dans un nuage de poussière.

Une fois arrivé, elle mangea la quasi-totalité des courses, qu'il soit cru, cuit, pas éplucher, ne pouvant faire autrement et elle réussit toutefois à remonter se coucher dans la chambre de Sasuke, non sans être tombée trois fois, refusant l'aide de Kyubi. Une fois allongée elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de Sasuke la calmer.

Jeudi, elle se leva, l'odeur de Sasuke s'était estompée et la douleur à ses yeux était revenue. Elle hurla en les ouvrants, elle les referma automatiquement et mit son bandeau pour les couvrir.

Elle descendit comme elle pu, attrapa la veste de Sasuke dans le vestibule et s'allongea dans la canapé en ne bougeant plus, tenant la veste comme si c'était Sasuke lui-même.

Vendredi soir arriva, Sasuke rentra chez lui. Les lumières étaient éteintes, il supposa que Naruto dormait, il alluma alors la lumière en bas et vit le chantier qui régnait dans la maison. Qu'est-ce que cette baka avait encore fait ? A ce moment Naruto sentit l'odeur du brun.

- Sa….Sasuke…

- Naruto ? Où es-tu ?

Il tourna à droite dans le couloir puis suivi les petits grognement de Naruto arrivant dans le salon face au canapé et trouva Naruto en boule son bandeau sur les yeux et tenant sa veste, il se mit devant lui.

- Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais te tuer !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

- C'est de ta faute !

- De quoi ? Naruto depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?

- Mercredi.

- Tu n'as rien avalé pendant deux jours !

- Je vais devenir fou, faut que tu m'aides, c'est de ta faute après tout !

- De quoi ?

Naruto enleva son bandeau et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant à son amant, ses orbes rouges entrecoupés de trois virgules.

- Comment t'as fait pour avoir le sharingan ?

- J'en sais rien, aides moi et restes à mes cotés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton odeur calme la douleur, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Bon viens, je vais te faire des ramens, et la semaine prochaine je t'entraîne, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

Ils s'entraînèrent toute la semaine suivante, Sasuke rendit les affaires de la blonde à savoir son ensemble orange pétant après les avoir lavés. Naruto savait maintenant se servir du sharingan mais n'arrivait toujours pas à l'enlever, ce qui lui donnait toujours mal aux yeux quand elle ne se battait pas. Elle garda donc son bandeau sur ceux si.

Vendredi soir arriva, Naruto et Sasuke alors qu'ils faisaient les courses, rencontrèrent tous leurs amis.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kuuuuuuunnnnn !!! Lancèrent les deux folles.

- Salut ! Dirent les autres.

Naruto s'accrocha un peu plus au bras du brun.

- Sasu, c'est qui ?

- C'est tous les autres avec les senseis.

- Sasu ? Naruto lâche Sasuke-kun! Hurla le chewing-gum.

- Non !

- …..On peut dire que sa réponse surprit tout le monde.

- Naruto a besoin de moi. Répondit Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte l'Uchiwa et pourquoi ton bandeau est sur tes yeux Naruto, et pourquoi tes encore une fille ? Demanda Kiba.

- C'est parce qu'elle a un problème aux yeux ! et Naruto à perdu un pari que je lui avait lancé et c'est son gage. Bon allez viens Naruto, on rentre ! dit-il en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Arrivés chez « eux », Naruto enlaça son brun dans la cuisine.

- Kitsune ?

- Sasu fait moi l'amour.

- Quoi ? Mais et les bébés ?

- Tu ne veux pas parce que je suis une fille, alors que tu me l'as déjà fais sous cette forme ! Commença à pleurer Naruto.

- T'es à combien de mois Naruto ?

- cinq. Renifla t-il en passant sa main sur son ventre qui devenait assez rond, mais bien dissimulé sous son habituelle habit orange trop large, c'est pour ça que les autres n'avaient rien remarqués.

- Déjà !

- Laisses tomber, ça va j'ai compris. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Elle se sentit soudain soulevée de terre. Sasuke la portait comme une princesse et montait à présent l'escalier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas ?

Sasuke déposa la blonde sur le lit, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle lui retira son bandeau dévoilant des orbes rouge et commença à l'embrasser, tendrement, affectueusement. Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir caressant son ventre, ses flancs, ses seins. Naruto caressa le dos du brun, lui enleva son tee-shirt, déboutonna son short et glissa l'une de ses mains dans son boxer, caressant son membre tendu. Le brun gémit de plaisir puis retira la main baladeuse de son boxer.

- Sasu ?

- Chut … Dit-il en déshabillant son amante complètement ainsi que lui-même, il resta debout devant le lit et l'observa.

Naruto était étendue au milieu du lit, les jambes repliées et écartées, laissant une vue imprenable sur son intimité offerte, il regarda son visage rouge de plaisir, puis il la vit essayer de se cacher avec ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu matte Teme ?

Naruto aussi l'observa, grand, beau, brun, avec une peau d'ivoire, musclé, à la fois torride et froid, son membre tendu de plaisir, et cela l'excita encore plus.

- La plus belle merveille du monde. Dit-il en grimpant sur le lit entre ses jambes et se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément, ils rompirent le baiser, haletants.

- T'es pas mal non plus. Lui dit-il.

- Pas mal ? Je vais te montrer que je suis plus que ça ! Sourit t-il en baissant la tête entre les jambes de Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Dit-elle en se relevant sur les coudes pour essayer de voir au dessus de son ventre.

La réponse fut immédiate lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Sasuke caresser sa vulve.

- Sasuke….humm…

Naruto se sentit si bien, elle se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, Sasuke faisait des choses avec sa langue qui étaient fantastiques, elle se cambra de plus en plus, les vagues de plaisir la submergeaient.

Sasuke s'arrêta soudain provoquant un soupir de frustration de la blonde. Elle tremblait de partout, s'il continuait elle allait atteindre l'orgasme sans même avoir été pénétrée, il se releva et positionna son membre douloureusement tendu à l'entrée de son vagin humide de plaisir, il lui prit les hanches et s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en elle et s'arrêta.

Dieu que c'était bon ! Il avait faillit jouir en sentant son membre serré dans cet antre si chaud et humide. Après avoir sentit Naruto remuer des hanches, il commença à se déhancher en elle. Naruto haletait et ses yeux n'étaient plus comme avant, le sharingan disparaissait ne laissant que deux orbes rouges.

- Sa…..mm…Plus…vite…sasu…

Sasuke s'exécuta et s'enfonça plus rapidement, plus profondément, plus fortement en elle.

Dieu que c'était bon, de ressentir la force de Sasuke dans ses coups de reins, de voir sa peau si blanche d'habitude, rougit de plaisir

- Oui…..AH…plus vite Sasu….OUI ! OUI !

- Naru…hum…ah…na….mm…Naruto…

Tout en se déhanchant Sasuke embrassa Naruto dans une bataille de langue au même rythme que ses coups de reins effrénés, ils rompirent le baiser. Ils allaient bientôt jouir, Naruto était parcouru de tremblements violents, elle serrait les draps dans ses mains, le dos cambré. Ses yeux, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus, bleu lagon, profond et vaste comme les océans.

- Naruto ….je vais….venir

Elle regarda les yeux de son Brun, son sharingan s'étaient activés sous l'intensité du plaisir. Le brun s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde de plus en plus vite.

- oui….oui…OUI ! SAS'KE !!!!

Naruto se cambra et hurla de plaisir en atteignant l'orgasme.

- NARUTO

Sasuke le rejoignit en sentant l'antre de la blonde se contracter autour de son membre.

Il se retira, et vint se coucher à coté de son aimée, elle se blottit dans ses bras, haletant tous les deux de l'orgasme qui les avait foudroyé.

- C'était waouh ! Sasuke !

- Tu vois que sa ne me dérange pas de te le faire en fille. souria t-il

mais Naruto lui, eu un doute, doute qui commencait à lui faire peur.

- Sasuke tu préfère les filles ou les garçons ? demanda t-il sans le regarder, caressant le torse du brun d'un de ses doigt

- les garçons quel question, pourquoi croi tu que je sois tombé amoureux de toi ?

- c'est parce que tu as su trouvé tous les points sensible facilement sur mon corps de fille, tu savais comment y prendre, alors que tu aime les garçons

- je vais te dire pourquoi, tout simplement parce que je t'imaginé en garçon Naruto

-... ?

- je ne faisais pas l'amour à ton corps de fille, je le faisait à ton âmes et c'est celle d'un garçon

- oui mais si...si...je ne redevenais pas un garçon ? tu m'aimera quand même ? il releva les yeux croisant ceux de Sasuke

- Bien sur Naruto, même si tu serais une fille d'apparence, pour moi tu sera toujours un garçon

Naruto resserra sa prise sur Sasuke déposant un baiser sur la peau imberbe de son torse, laissant au passage une légère trace violacée. elle était rassuré

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa, il tira les draps sur eux et ils se laissèrent emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

**A suivre ….**

**Dans le chapitre 3 se sera l'heure des combats, je les cites tous (je pense que ça fait beaucoup mais ma sane-chan y tenait) mais si vous souhaitais seulement ceux de Naruto et Sasuke dite le moi.**

**Prête à encaisser les bonnes comme les mauvaises reviews ! mouahahah (rire démoniaque)**

**Faite des reviews constructive pour m'aider à m'améliorer en temps qu'auteur**

**les reviews anonyme sont rouverte !**

**Plein de bisous à tous !**


	3. Crises, Combats et Naissances

Voilou, après un long temps d'absence de publication de cette fic, voici la fin, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Crises, Combats et Naissances**

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla en premier, il passa ses doigts dans les boucles d'or, puis passa sa main sur le ventre de Naruto, d'ailleurs quelque chose clochait, il lui semblait beaucoup plus gros que la veille.

Naruto se réveilla et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour kitsune.

- Bonjour prince de mon cœur.

- Dis moi Naruto, ton ventre ne te semble t-il pas plus gros qu'hier ?

Naruto toujours dans les bras de son amour pencha la tête entre lui et Sasuke et regarda son ventre, en effet il était plus gros.

- Si.

- Comment ça ce fait ? demanda Sasuke tout en dessinant des cercle sur se dit ventre avec son index.

Naruto discuta intérieurement avec Kyubi.

- Kyubi dit que je suis à 7 mois et demi de grossesse.

- Mais hier tu étais à cinq mois !

- Il faut dire que tu ne t'es pas ménagé hier. Dit elle en caressant le membre du brun d'une lueur prédatrice, celui-ci gémit, mais retira la main de Naruto.

- J'n'ai pas envie Naruto.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Naruto en s'asseyant comme elle pouvait

Sasuke sentait déjà poindre la colère de Naruto, lui refusait quelque chose qu'elle aimée n'était jamais bon signe. Il souri à cette pensée, lui aussi aimé cela, même s'il préférerait qu'il soit un garçon, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas aimée. C'est avec beaucoup d'amertume qu'il avait repoussée la main de celle-ci. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il lui expliqua le fond de son désaccord.

- Si tu tiens à faire le tournoi qui est dans trois jours, je te conseille de ne pas m'allumer ou alors tu le passeras à l'hôpital à accoucher.

Naruto vexé se leva non sans difficulté et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, Sasuke se releva et s'interrogea, quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Les seules choses que Naruto aimée plus que tout était très certainement les ramens, les combats et le village. Elle devrait plutôt m'approuver, elle qui aime tant nos entrainements et les missions. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de celle-ci il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit.

Commencèrent alors les deux pires jours que Sasuke ait connus depuis le début de sa courte vie. Il s'étaient entraînés, Naruto pouvait maintenant faire apparaître le sharringan à souhait, ils avaient une stratégie pour le tournoi. Mais le problème était les sautes d'humeur de Naruto.

Naruto avait littéralement réduit en cendre un arbre gigantesque à coups de rasengan. Il était furieux que Sasuke ait esquivé son coup et que celui-ci ne veuille pas l'attaquer directement sous prétexte qu'il était enceint. Le blond lui avait répondu qu'il n'était pas en sucre et lui avait envoyé un Katon énorme surprenant Sasuke. Encore un truc nouveau, il savait maintenant utiliser la technique de sa famille. Sasuke lui ne comprenait plus rien.

Les entraînements terminés, Naruto n'arrêtait pas de râler, il voulait des ramens, après c'était des fraises, en fin de compte du chocolat. Bref Sasuke ne pouvait qu'obéir s'il ne voulait pas mourir, le blond avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler pendant ses sautes d'humeur et ses yeux viraient souvent au sharringan ou au Kyubi ce qui était encore plus dangereux.

Le jour du tournoi vînt, soit Lundi. Sasuke s'habilla comme d'habitude, Naruto lui enfila une robe fendue sur les hanches, il mit un boxer et un bon soutien gorge, un bon foulard pour serrer la robe sur son ventre, elle était de couleur orange et dans le style robe chinoise, le foulard lui recouvrait tout son ventre et était dans les tons bleu.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arène de Konoha. Naruto voyageait assis sur le dos de Kyu pour ne pas se fatiguer. Même si cela était idiots selon Sasuke vu la quantité astronomique de chakra qu'il y avait en lui. Arrivés là bas, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle ouverte sur le stade qui logeait les combattants, l'arène était remplit de personnes de Suna et Konoha, le Kazekage étant présent ainsi que des membres de leurs villages qui s'affronteraient.

Une fois devant la salle Naruto dissipa Kyu et ils entrèrent, le silence se fit automatiquement ainsi que les regards sur Naruto. Tous savaient que cette fille apparemment enceinte était Naruto, le problème était pourquoi Elle l'était ?

Jiraya se posait des questions, comment un sexy no jutsu peut t-il lui permettre d'être enceinte ? A moins que….mais oui ! Kyubi est hermaphrodite ! Cela signifie que comme il possède les deux sexes, Naruto les possède aussi vu qu'il est en lui ! Reste à savoir qui est le père.

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu… ? Demanda Sakura en la regardant sous toutes les coutures

- Ca ne se voit pas que je suis enceinte. S'énerva telle faisant sursauter les autres.

- Mais qui est le père ? Demanda Temari.

A l'entente de cette question, Sasuke jugea préférable de ne pas rester dans les parages. Aussi c'est au bout de la pièce qu'il se dirigea dans l'intention de gagner les bancs.

- Si vous voulez savoir vous n'avez qu'à demander à celui qui m'a engrossé ! Dit-il en désignant Sasuke du doigt, le brun soupira, Naruto était toujours en colère car il avait refusé de faire un détour par la pâtisserie.

Tout le monde se retourna afin d'apercevoir le soi-disant père et attendre sa confirmation, face au soupir de Sasuke. Ce qui dans le langage made in Uchiwa signifié un oui. Un silence de mort envahissant la pièce, coupé quelque seconde après par le bruit qu'avait causé Hinata qui c'était évanouit en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Vous auriez du me prévenir ! Gronda Tsunade à l'adresse du couple

- Et ça aurait servit à quoi ? Lança Naruto dédaigneuse.

Elle ne répondit pas à la question, Sakura et Ino hurlèrent un NOOOOOONNNN très sonore en disant ensuite qu'elles allaient faire payer ça à Naruto ! Lequel rigolait devant la menace. Sasuke les plainiez, Naruto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, peut être devrait il en rajouter une couche comme cela il en prendrait plein la tronche si cela devait arriver.

- Bon vu que tu es enceinte tu ne peux pas te Tsunade.

- ne prononcer pas ce mot ! L'interrompit Sasuke étonnant tout le monde.

- …battre. Finit Tsunade.

Ce que redoutait Sasuke, arriva, Naruto explosa en une colère noire, libérant une minuscule quantité de chakra qui eu pour effet d'envoyer Sakura et Ino qui étaient devant lui à travers la pièce. Heureusement Kakashi les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent dans le mur, les autres s'étaient protégés de leur bras et avaient reculés de plusieurs mètres sous l'effet du chakra libéré.

- Il n'est pas question que je reste derrière !

- Naruto soit raisonnable, les femmes enceintes restent devant la télé à pleurer devant un film d'amour, elles ne se battent pas ! lui répondit Kiba.

Naruto se retourna, chopa Kiba par le col et le souleva

- Tu veux que je te montre qui va retourner chez lui en pleurant !

- Ses yeux vous avez vu ses yeux !!! Paniqua Kiba.

Sasuke s'interposa, faisant lâcher prise au blond. Ce dernier partit s'asseoir, plantant les autres, en ruminant des « vengeance, mort, les tuerait tous….. »

- Galère, les femmes ces trop compliqué. Soupira Shikamaru

Les dites femmes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers lui un regard démoniaque aux yeux, il déglutit avec difficulté.

- Oublié se que j'ai dit

Tsunade et Gaara partirent pour annoncer le début du tournoi, laissant tous les combattants ensemble.

- Bienvenue tout le monde, aujourd'hui va se dérouler un tournoi entre la promotion de nos précédents genins devenu chunins de Konoha et les meilleures Anbus de Suna et les ninjas les plus puissant de Konoha. Gaara-sama ici présent, a exprimé ce souhait afin de prouver à ses hommes qu'ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que des chunins, ils stipulent aussi qu'il ne tient qu'a eux de lui prouver le contraire ! Tous les participant seront munis de micro ainsi vous pourrez suivre sur cette écran géant les combats ! Le premier combat aura lieu entre l'équipe 1 : Sakura Haruno, Lee Rock et les Anbus : Ando et Yuki.

Tsunade donna le départ, Sakura attaqua avec la puissance des poings made in Tsunade, Lee la tornade de Konoha ! Chacun esquivait les coups de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lee fût renvoyé d'un coup de poing sur Sakura qui assomma son Anbu. Puis elle regarda Lee foncer droit sur elle. Elle se mit en position, le bras droit replié en arrière. Lee se retourna dans les airs et tendit sa jambe droite. Sakura lança son poing contre le pied de Lee qui fut renvoyé à une vitesse incroyable et assomma l'autre Anbu trop stupéfait par le revirement de situation.

Lee se mit au centre de la pièce et adopta une position de combat, Sakura vint s'asseoir sur sa jambe gauche, avec un V comme victoire et un sourire extra White de Lee.

- La puissance de Jade et médecine triomphera toujours ! Dirent-il ensemble.

Tout Konoha se leva pour les applaudir, Gai sensei admirait son élève et Kakashi lui rappela qu'ils se battraient contre lui après. Suna quant à elle, faisait la gueule.

- Les suivants sont l'équipe 2 : Shino et Kankuro vs Otan, Miya.

Les coups pleuvaient de partout, voilà 20 minutes déjà qu'ils se battaient. Cependant Kankuro et Shino mirent fin au combat, Shino envoya un nuage d'insecte, une marionnette de Kankuro s'y glissa, les Anbus parèrent les insectes mais ne s'attendant pas à trouver une marionnette à l'intérieur se trouvèrent paralysés par le poison s'y trouvant.

Shino et Kankuro se placèrent alors au centre, l'un regardant dans un sens l'autre dans l'autre croisant l'un de leurs bras.

- Insecte et poison jamais ne perdront !

Ils furent eux aussi acclamés et cette fois Suna applaudit aussi car dans cette équipe il y avait une personne de leur village.

- L'équipe 3 : Neji hyuuga, Tenten vs Akya, Sara.

Neji et Tenten mirent fin au combat qui durait depuis une demi heure par un kekai de défense de Neji où Tenten s'était réfugié, lorsque Neji commença sa toupie, les Anbus se rapprochèrent attendant qu'il arrête pour l'attaquer. Le problème fut que Tenten envoya toutes ses armes qui furent renvoyé par la toupie en tournant allant finir leurs courses dans les deux Anbus.

Ils se positionnèrent au centre Neji en position sumo Byakugan activé et Tenten dos contre le sien jambes tendues dans les airs en tenant dans chacune de ses mains deux shurikens géants.

- La défense et souvent l'arme la plus mortelle !

Le père d'Hinata applaudissait, décidément Neji aurait du être son fils !

- L'équipe 4 : Ino Yamanaka, Choji vs Natsura, Susaya.

Choji décupla sa force mettant Natsura K.O rapidement, Ino elle s'empara de l'esprit de Susaya et se dirigea gentiment vers Choji lequel lui décocha un coup de poing. Enfin elle retrouva son corps et rejoignit Ino au centre.

Choji se tint droit, Ino sur ses épaules debout elle aussi formant un signe.

- Force et esprit fon bon ménage !

Leurs pères respectifs en furent émus, l'un se promis de lui payer un bon resto, l'autre de lui accorder de l'argent de poche en plus.

- L'équipe 5 : Shikamaru Nara, Temari vs Taya, Anaro !

Temari ne se ménagea pas et tua presque Taya, Shikamaru quant à lui avait pris l'apparence de Temari et fonça sur Anaro, ce dernier regarda l'ombre au sol et vit que c'était celle d'un garçon mais trop tard Shikamaru était assez proche. Temari avait lancé son éventail faisant de l'ombre, permettant d'étendre celle du flémard qui l'emprisonna, Anaro fut désigné vaincu, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Au centre Temari, ouvrit son éventail le positionna à l'horizontal à hauteur de son épaule et Shikamaru s'installa dessus jambes croisées.

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, le combat en est terminé !

Les parents de Shikamaru sourirent, ils avaient enfin trouvé la femme qu'il lui fallait.

- L'équipe 6 : Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inozuka vs Ting ting, Sanato.

Kiba et Akamaru fusionnèrent et se chargèrent de Sanato qui ne fit pas long feu. Hinata était immobile puis elle se mit soudain à danser en fermant les yeux, d'un jutsu elle répandit de l'eau qui tournait autour d'elle au gré de sa danse harmonieuse. Ting ting se précipita sur elle, Kiba cria à Hinata de se retourner, Ting ting sortit un kunai, mais rata Hinata qui avait sauté dans les airs, celle-ci la rejoignit mais fut stoppée par l'eau qui tourbillonnait maintenant autour d'elle. Ne se laissant pas décourager elle essaya de traverser Hinata qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle réussit alors à emprisonner l'eau dans une boule où était prisonnier Ting ting enfin elle toucha la masse, la transformant en glace. La sphère de glace vint s'encastrer dans le sol, à l'intérieur on pouvait voir Ting ting essayait n vint de sortir

Kiba se positionna au centre les bras tendus vers l'avant, Hinata lui tomba dans les bras en souriant.

- Timide et sauvage, nous faisons des ravages !

- L'équipe 7 : Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke Uchiwa vs Tanari le chef des Anbus et Saita son bras droit !

Dans la loge des combattants, Lee, Kiba et Neji rallait. Pourquoi eux avait le droit de se battre contre le chef des Anbu et pas eux ?

Ils se positionnèrent deux par deux, les uns face aux autres.

- Je vais vous prouver que les Anbus de Suna sont redoutables ! Lança le chef.

Naruto et Sasuke n'écoutaient pas, et une phrase fit rire l'ensemble de la foule :

- Sasu j'ai faim !!!

L'ensemble des chunins dans la pièce soupirèrent, décidément il ne pensait qu'à manger !

- Naruto, je t'ai dit qu'on irait manger après, fini le combat et on ira !

Sur ceux Sasuke partit se battre contre Saita, il aurait pu la mettre Ko facilement mais il voulait s'amuser un peu, alors il esquivait mais ne l'attaquer pas

Naruto n'était toujours pas contente et rester sur place suivant Sasuke des yeux

- Mais j'ai faim maintenant moi !!

- Et la pleurnicharde, Naruto se retourna, dégage ce n'est pas un endroit pour les bébés !! Ria t-il, va chialer ailleurs !

Puis il se dirigea vers elle

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! S'énerva Naruto

Sasuke jetaient de tant en temps des coups d'œil à Naruto et ses sautes d'humeur

- Pleurnicharde, faible, brailleuse, retourne faire la lessive et va élever tes gausses !, il s'arrêta au milieu de l'arène, Naruto était pré du mur.

Naruto vit rouge, elle couru si vite que Tanari ne le vit pas, elle réapparu devant lui dans un nuage de poussière en position de combat

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit le faible ! Puis luis décocha un coup de poing magistrale d'une force surhumaine, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur, inconscient

Sasuke soupira, il ne pouvait même pas s'amuser, Naruto avait mi Ko le chef des Anbu deux minutes après le début du match

- Sasuke arrête de faire traîner les choses ! J'ai faim !

L'ensemble de l'assemblé furent surpris qu'une gamine qui plus ait enceinte est pu battre aussi facilement un chef des Anbus. Mais de plus il semblerait selon la gamine, que l'autre aussi laissé trainée les choses.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! lui indiqua Sasuke

Naruto fonça, rejoignit Sasuke en une fraction de seconde, Saita en profita pour s'éclipser, Naruto attrapa le bras de Sasuke, le forçant à se retourner et l'embrassa torridement sous des oooooooooh de la foule qui n'avait rien loupé de leur coup de langue sur l'écran géant, Saita réapparu derrière Sasuke mais Naruto lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Puis il rompit le baiser en regardant son brun dans les yeux

- Oui mais j'ai envie de Fraise !

Sasuke s'avoua vaincu par son amour, ils se placèrent au centre, Sasuke serrant dans ces bras son amour

- Ne te fit pas à notre air angélique, nous sommes démoniaque !

Toute l'arène se leva pour féliciter nos deux combattants qui avaient terrassé leur adversaire en trois minutes.

- Bien les prochains combats seront contre les sensei et un Anbu de Konoha !

Le résultat des combats n°2 fut :

Lee-Sakura Winner vs. Iruka, Anbu. Le pauvre Iruka avait limite abandonner, trop peut habituer au combat, mais plus a son école il savait qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids

Ino-Choji winner vs Asuma, Anbu. Asuma fut battu assez facilement, trop occupé à fumé sa clope, il avait tout simplement l'air de ne pas vouloir se battre

Kiba-Hinata Winner vs. Anko, Anbu. Anko elle donna beaucoup plus de fil à retorde comparait à l'Anbu. Celle-ci avait dévoilée le sceau démoniaque d'Orochimaru. Heureusement pour eux, Kiba avait déjà affronté un sceau démoniaque aussi il réussir à la battre.

Shino-Kankuro Winner vs. Shizune, Anbu. Malgré l'apparence de faible de Shizune, elle était d'une force redoutable, sans cesse elle coupé les fils de chakra le reliant à ses marionnette. Ce fut Shino qui s'occupa d'elle, ne pouvant rien contre la sortie de ses insectes

Neji-Tenten Winner vs. kurunai, Anbu. La maitrise du genjutsu de kurunai leur donna beaucoup, de fil à retordre

Shikamaru-Témari winner vs Gai, Anbu. Gai fut battu disons rapidement trop occupé avec ses sourie extra white envers Lee, il se fit prendre dans l'ombre et assommé par Témari

Les n°3 furent :

Lee-Sakura vs Neji-Tenten winner. Se combat n'était pas équitable, Neji et Tenten connaissait toute les faiblesses de Lee et la force de Sakura, aussi il esquivait tout les coups de Sakura et se chargèrent en premier lieu de Lee puis Neji bloqua tout simplement le chakra de Sakura

Ino-Choji vs Shikamaru-Témari winner. Eux se firent battre disons a cause de Choji qui ne voulait pas attaquer son meilleur ami et aussi car il ne résista pas à l'appelle de son paquet de chips, Ino se débrouillant toute seul pris possession du corps de Temari mais Shikamaru connaissait la faille à cette technique, il c'était dirigé vers le corps inanimé d'Ino et lui avait menacé découpé ses long cheveux dont elle avait tellement eu de mal a faire repousser après l'examen des chunins, ce qui clôtura le combat.

Shino-Kankuro vs Kakashi-Jiraya winner. Malheureusement pour eux les seuls qui avait réussi à terrasser Jiraya était Tsunade et Naruto lors de l'apparition de sa quatrième queues, aussi en joutant la rapidité de Kakashi et sa dextérité, ils ne firent pas long feu

Il ne restait plus qu'un combat du n°3

Kiba-Hinata vs Naruto-Sasuke

A l'entente de son nom Naruto sauta de joie mais Tsunade annonça une demi-heure de pause au public afin qu'ils aillent se restaurer. Naruto fulminait la rambarde devant lui subissait les à-coups de sa colère, la pauvre était toute tordu.

Sasuke préféra le calmé lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce. Naruto se retourna et constata que Sasuke avait dit ça juste pour le calmer vu que la pièce était déserte. Elle partit s'asseoir sur une table derrière sous le regard de Sasuke, qui ne comprenait pas se qu'elle faisait.

Assis sur la table avec son précieux bol de fraise elle en prit délicatement une et se mit à la suçoter, l'enfournant dans sa bouche pour mieux la ressortir, passant sa langue sur la petite pointe, mordant le fruit d'où un filet rouge s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sasuke ne perdait rien du spectacle. Naruto était entrain de l'allumer exprès et il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, ses mains devenait moite, son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Naruto se mit à gémir en croquant le fruit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Elle, se plaçant entre ses jambes, il attira son bassin à lui et retira des mains de celui-ci le restant de la fraise. Au contacte de celui-ci Naruto le sentit.

- Tu ma l'air bien excité Sa-su-ke… murmura t-elle à son oreille puis elle se recula

Sasuke ramassa du bout de sa langue le filet sucré du menton de Naruto jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- A qui la faute ? dit-il passant une main dans son coup puis l'embrassa

- Peut-être à moi ? répondit le blond contre ses lèvres passant ses bras autour de son coup reprenant le baiser de plus belle

- Ohohoh

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, je croyais que c'était toi ?

Naruto jeta un œil derrière Sasuke et hurla

- AAAAAAAAAH !

- Quoi ? Sasuke commença à tourner la tête mais Naruto lui plaqua la tête contre ses seins

- Des horreurs ! Ne regarde pas !

- Mais ?...

En effets horreurs il y avait, Jiraya était assis non loin, son carnet de note en main, de la bave coulant de sa bouche, du sang de son nez, les yeux ravi par le spectacle et le rouge au joue. A se moment la le reste de la troupe entra, figé par le spectacle de Sasuke qui avait les mains sur les cuisses nu de Naruto, la tête entre ses sein (rappelons que Naruto n'est pas nu). Rien de pire ne pourrait arriver pensa Naruto

- Naruto ce n'est pas que sa me déplaise d'avoir la tête entre tes seins mes dis-moi au moins se qu'il se passe. Questionna doucement Sasuke

Si pire il y avait, la réflexion de Sasuke. Sasuke releva la tête et Naruto lui répondit

- Y'a tout le monde

Sasuke commença à se retourner

- Comment ça tout……….le monde….

La devant eux se tenait leur promotion, sensei, Kazekage, Tsunade et Hinata évanouit

L'ensemble de la pièce restèrent sans voie, jusqu'a se que les filles (sauf Hinata) hurlèrent

- YAOI !!!!!

Les garçons eux soupirèrent sauf Iruka qui avait le rouge au joue et ne savait plus ou se mettre, Jiraya lui faisait un croquis de leur posture et Kakashi l'encourageait.

Tsunade finit par placer un « hum les combats vont reprendre »

Après que Kiba est réussit à réveiller Hinata tous les quatre se rendirent au centre du terrain

- Je prends l'Uchiwa ! dit Kiba à Hinata

- Je prends Kiba ! Dit Sasuke

Les deux garçons commencèrent à ceux battre, et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en haussant les épaules

Naruto contrairement a ceux que tout le monde attendait ne se dirigea pas vers Hinata mais parti s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre, et fit signe à Hinata de la rejoindre. Le père d'Hinata se dit que décidément elle faisait honte à la famille

- Hinata sa te dirait d'être marraine ? Proposa Naruto sa voix se répercutant dans le l'arène

- Marraine ?

- Oui j'attends une petite fille, je penser l'appeler Wakané, Quand penses-tu ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire

Hinata lui sauta au cou de joie et lui cria un grand oui

- Et qui sera son parrain ? Lui demanda t-elle

- Je ne sais pas j'attends des triplés alors j'ai du mal à me décider

- Des …des…. Triplé !

Boum elle s'est évanouie au même moment Sasuke mettait Kiba Ko

- Pas trop fatigué Kitsune ? Lui demanda t-il

- Si j'ai envie de dormir ! Bailla Naruto

Ils retournèrent dans la petite salle ou tous les autres les attendait, Sakura se dirigea vers elle

- Bien joué le coup des triplé Naruto, elle en est tombé dans les pommes

Hinata émergea

- Je n'ai dit que la vérité

Boum Hinata est retombé dans les pommes

Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto

- Pourquoi avoir choisi Hinata pour Wakané ?

- Parce que toutes les autres filles sont des brutes, et je veux de la douceur pour ma fille !

Les dites brute se retenir de frapper Naruto pour cause de femme enceinte, disons plutôt qu'elle savait de quoi Naruto était capable

- Finalement j'ai décidé ! dit Naruto

- Quoi dont ?

- Gaara sera le parrain de Wakané !

Gaara fut surpris, puis son cœur se réchauffa face au sourire de Naruto

- Pour Kyo se sera Témari et Shikamaru et pour Natsuki se sera Sakura et Choji

- Au faite quand accouchera tu, vois nous sommes en septembre donc, neuf mois sa fera…Calcula Sakura sur ses doigt

- Cette semaine ! cria joyeusement Naruto

- C'est impossible, tu dois être enceinte tout au plus depuis la fête il y trois semaine ! s'écria Ino

- Disons que le Kyubi et le sceau démoniaque ont quelque chose à voir le dedans. Intervint Sasuke pour clarifier les choses

C'est vrai que ses deux la sont spéciaux pensèrent ils tous, enfin bref

Les susnommés en furent heureux parrain et marraine, Naruto eux ses fraises, Sasuke réfléchissais en observant Naruto, les combats suivant serait plus dangereux, même si son Kitsune était puissant, il n'empêche qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Les combats suivant furent :

Neji-Tenten vs Naruto-Sasuke Winner

Jiraya-Kakashi Winner vs Shikamaru-Temari

Naruto était tout excité ils allaient affronter ses deux sensei, Sasuke était méfiant, Jiraya était quand même un sanin, et Kakashi le meilleur ex Anbu de Konoha, Les battre ne serait pas simple même s'il n'avait pas encore dévoilé aucune de leur stratégies.

Le dernier Combat était Naruto-Sasuke vs Jiraya-Kakashi

Les deux équipe se fixait, attendant le départ, au coup de feu, Sasuke se dirigea vers Jiraya, Kakashi vers Naruto, arrivait a hauteur de celui-ci, il dégaina son kunai, s'apprêtant à frapper Naruto, Sasuke ne rater rien de la scène pourquoi Naruto ne bougeait elle pas alors que Kakashi lui fonçais dessus ? Il se concentra sur son combats, Jiraya parait tout ses coup, mais se que ne savait pas Jiraya c'est qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir du mal

Kakashi arriva prés de Naruto, il sauta sur elle arme en main quand Naruto poussa un cri strident

- KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA !!!! Il veut tuer mes bébés !!!!! Hurla Naruto en se penchant pour protéger son ventre

Kakashi ne sachant quoi faire s'était arrêté et lui disait que non il ne voulait pas les tuer ! Tout en se frottant l'arrière du crane mais pendant ce temps la Naruto changea de regard libérant le chakra de Kyubi, adoptant une posture féline, griffes, canine, et queue de chakra était apparu, plus rapide il décocha un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Kakashi l'envoyant valser,

Sasuke assistant à la scène ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait était idiots de sen faire pour son amour, de son coter Jiraya lancer ses fidèle attaque, en passant par la marre d'huile enflammé de Gamabunta ou encore le gardien d'aiguille, que forment les cheveux de Jiraya en grandissant, projetant des aiguille de cheveux

Sasuke esquiva mais ne vit pas la mèche de cheveux qui traîner par terre de Jiraya, il se fit complètement bloquer par celle –ci qui s'enrouler autour de lui

Naruto se dirigea vers Sasuke et d'un coup de kunai, coupa les cheveux qui disparurent

- J'ai un compte à régler avec l'ermite pas net, toi tu prends Kakashi ! Imposa Naruto

- Alors comme ça sera le maître contre l'élève ? Nous allons voir si tu aies aussi puissant que Yondaime pour me battre

- Aussi puissant ? Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que lui !

La foule en eu le souffle coupé ainsi dont cet orphelin serait plus puissant que le 4ème ?

Jiraya invoqua l'oedama rasengan

- Te souviens-tu de cette technique Naruto ? La préféré du quatrième ton père. Souriait-il

La foule arrondissait les yeux, mais Naruto ne semblait pas surpris sur l'écran géant

- ta minable technique ne fait pas le poids ero-senin

- Voyez-vous ça ? Est tu as mieux à proposer ? Sourcilla t-il

Naruto souri

Il tendit sa main vers l'avant et fit apparaître la même sphère que Jiraya

- Je ne vois pas ce quel à de différent ?

- Oedama Kitsune Uzumaki Rasengan ! Hurla t-il

L'énorme sphère bleu aspira l'air autour d'eux, faisant trembler sol, un filé de chakra rouge entoura en spirale la sphère bleu, trois toutes petites sphères violette apparurent ensuite gravitant autour de la plus grosse. La quantité de chakra concentré était énorme, mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il possédait mais en plus de ça il disposait de celui de ses trois mouflets qui était dans son ventre (j'ai totalement inventé cette technique).

Naruto souri machiavéliquement, Sasuke le vit et sauta en l'air, Kakashi le suivi, si Sasuke sauter c'est que ça aller faire mal !

- RASENGAAAAAANNNNN !!!!

Naruto écrasa la sphère par terre, le terrain, trembla de partout, l'arène se fissura, un énorme nuage de poussière se leva, puis plus rien

Une fois la poussière levé la foule et ses amis virent avec effrois que le terrain était complètement détruit et que de la ou Naruto avait enfoncé le Rasengan, partait quatre énorme fissure

Les quatre atterrirent sur le sol

- de toute manière vous ne faite pas le poids ! Annonça Jiraya

Kakashi fit apparaître le chidorie, Sasuke lui se transforma en le dernier stade du sceau maudit et invoqua lui aussi le chidorie mais de couleur noir, Kakashi fut abasourdi par cette transformation, il est vrai que seul Naruto l'avait vu lors de son combat final contre Sasuke 4 ans avant que le brun ne revienne au village,

Jiraya se changea en une moitié de grenouille, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke puis le combat commença vraiment lorsque Naruto activa son sharringan

- DOUBLE SHARINGAN ATTAQUE !!

Sasuke esquiva le chidorie de Kakashi et lui enfonça le sien dans l épaule, provoquant un hurlement de celui-ci. Jiraya envoya valsait Naruto d'un coup de patte Puis annula son jutsu afin d'aller récupérer Kakashi qui était presque Ko. Naruto leur envoya un Katon bien sentit par Jiraya, Jiraya mordit son pouce, composa des signe et plaqua sa main à terre invoquant Gamabunta pour se mettre à l'abri avec Kakashi, l'énorme crapaud esquiva de peu le stade.

- Tu veux jouer à ça Ero-senin, et bien tu vas perdre !

Toute la foule y compris ses amis observa Naruto détacher le foulard sur son ventre. Laissant place à un trou dans la robe découvrant le sceau de Kyubi sur son ventre

Sasuke vin se poser à coté de lui repliant les deux mains géantes qui lui servait d'aile

- Naruto tu es sur ? Demanda t-il

Face à la question de Sasuke Jiraya ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions par rapport à celle de Sasuke

- Oui, je veux qu'il paie pour m'avoir forcé à me transformer en sexy Meta pour qu'il veuille bien m'entraîner ! Prépare-toi à ta défaite Ermite pas net !

- J'attends de voir ça !

Sasuke attrapa Naruto et l'emmena dans les airs à la hauteur de la tête de Gamabunta. Naruto se mordit le pouce, fit une ligne de sang sur le sceau

- Invocation Kyubi no Yoko !

Le sceau de Naruto se mit à briller. Devant lui apparue alors la réplique exacte de son sceau deux fois plus grande que lui. L'énorme saut se mit alors à briller et une fumée rouge en sortit le vent se mit à tournoyé, Un énorme nuage de poussière se leva, une fois disperser il laissa place au renard à neuf queue deux fois plus grand que Gamabunta

La foule ne disait plus un mot

Kyubi les regarda, il transpirait la peur ! Naruto et Sasuke était sur ça tête. Kyubi ne prononça qu'un seul mot

- Bou !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! La foule se mit à hurler

Tsunade hurla un silence, les faisant taire

- Kyubi ce n'est pas le moment !

- Alors que dois-je faire ?

Tsunade fut surprise que le Kyubi demande des instructions à Naruto, ainsi Naruto avait vraiment le pouvoir de faire changer les gens, et elle souri

- Terrasse moi ça ! Ordonna Naruto

Kyubi leur envoya un seul coup de queue, Gamabunta disparut sous le choc et Jiraya tomba dans le stade, ses yeux indiquant des spirales, Kakashi tomba sans retenu sur lui le bras en sang et des cottes fêlé

Naruto fit disparaître Kyubi et atterri à l'aide de Sasuke

Jiraya et Kakashi furent déclaré vaincu et eu vainqueur.

A la grande stupéfaction de Naruto Ils furent applaudit chaleureusement par la foule

- Elle avait raison Naruto, tu es le meilleur ninja de Konoha ! Affirma Kakashi

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Tsunade voyions.

Naruto se retourna et un sourire de dix kilomètres s'installa sur son visage alors que leurs amis les rejoignaient au centre. Puis soudain une violente douleur s'insinua dans son ventre

- OH MERDE !!! Fut la seule chose qu'elle prononça sa voix se répercutant en éco

Sasuke se retourna et demanda à Naruto se qui n'allait pas

- Il y a que trois Uchiwa miniature qui veulent sortir monsieur !

À L'annonce de cette nouvelle Sasuke tomba royalement dans les pommes

- Il faut aller à l'hôpital de Konoha et vite ! s'écria Sakura

- Je ne peux pas ! hurla Naruto, c'est maintenant !

Tsunade se précipita vers lui, elle fit apparaître une bassine d'eau chaudes, une couverture pour allonger Naruto dessus une autre sur ces jambes, lorsqu'elle s'accroupi entre ses jambes et enleva son boxer, elle vit avec effarement une touffe de cheveux blond commencé à sortir.

Pendant ce temps Sakura giflé Sasuke pour qu'il se réveille

Ce dernier finit par se réveiller et alla prés de Naruto

Et lui préconisa calmement de

- inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Naruto dont Tsunade lui avait demandé de pousser, attrapa Sasuke par le col et hurla un

- Je vais tant donner des inspire, expire… aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh !!! Cria t-il de douleur en attrapant les cheveux de Sasuke qui lui pria pour la mort de ses si beau cheveux

Le premier à naître fut une magnifique petite fille, mais lorsqu'elle la montra à Naruto et tout ses amis autour d'eux, ils purent voire deux orbes rouges, l'une fendu l'autre possédant une virgule redevenir bleu lagon et des cheveux blond. Et ils prièrent tous pour leur âmes, Wakané une Naruto version fille 2 avec un mélange de Sasuke était né, le deuxième passa plus facilement, Kyo est le portrait cracher de Sasuke il ne possédait que le sharingan, tout aussi noir que blanc, Natsuki lui passa comme une lettre à la poste, il avait en haut du crâne un peu de cheveux noir et le reste de sa tête était blond, son teint café olé, des yeux bleu et sharingan. Un pop se produisit alors et Naruto redevint un garçon

Ainsi les trois futurs disciples de Kakashi était né, et il n'avait pas finit d'en bavait

_Sasuke soupira en son fort intérieur, pourquoi n'y avait –il pas pensé. Naruto tirait bien la force de Kyubi qui était dans son corps, il avait du faire de même avec les enfants inconsciemment, c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait utiliser les techniques de mon clan_

_10 ans Plus tard_

La joyeuse petite famille avait invité tous leurs amis ainsi que leur descendant a fêté l'anniversaire des trois monstres

- C'est moi qui souffle les bougies ! Hurla Wakané

- Baka ta pas de souffle ! Hurla Kyo

- Dobe il a raison Wakané ! Lui fit Natsuki

- Urusei ! fit Wakané

Non s'en déconer on se demande de qui, ils tiennent

Sasuke revenait de la cuisine avec des assiettes et froncer les sourcils

- Tout ton portrait craché usuratonkashi

- Teme ! Un peu de respect pour l'Hokage ! S'offusqua faussement Naruto

1, 2, 3, ils soufflèrent tous ensemble leurs bougies

Wakané se précipita sur sa maman

Dit, maman tu sais quel vœu j'ai fait ? souri la petite fille aux cheveux long d'or

Non ma chérie, quel est il ? répondit de sa voix doucereuse l'Hokage blond

Un jour serais le septième Hokage !

Pas la peine de vous dire que Kakashi désespérait déjà de commencer leur entraînement en temps que genins demain, dans les bras de son Iruka d'amour.

**Fin**

C'était un gros délire que j'avais écris, n'empêche que je la trouve drôle !

Bref j'ai réduit des combats, mais je les ais laissé, sane-chan y tenait trop, comme je ne suis pas une experte en combat pour les écrire, si vous trouvez qu'il y a des choses à changer pour les améliorer n'hésitez pas !

Naruto : c'est déjà fini ?

Miss : ba oui !

Naruto : et mes petits bouts on ne va pas les voir grandir ?

Miss : ca va pas la tête je ne vais pas faire un remake de Naruto en remplaçant votre équipe par ces trois là !

Natsuki : et si ont la cramé coup de Katon maman ?

Kyo : je propose de l'enfermé dans une dimension parallèle avec le sharingan papa!

Sasuke : ca c'est mon fils !

Wakané : nul le mieux c'est de la donnée à mangé à Akya la fille de Kyubi hein maman ?

Naruto : ouais !

Les garçons eux soupirèrent : tel mère tel fille

Allez ByE byE


End file.
